Mistle Mishap: Bonus Feature
by gacbravepromise
Summary: Bonus feature for Chapter 23, Mistletoe Mishap, of my story Untangling Knots. Don't need to read that to read this. Just a short one-shot of Secret Santa and mistletoe incidents. Slight fluff. Merry Christmas.


**Mistletoe Mishap Bonus Feature: **

**(I'd love to tell you that I've had this written for weeks and was just itching to post but the truth is, I've had serious writer's block and whipped this up, like, twenty minutes ago so excuse any and all mistakes.)**

**A/N: Here it is, guys! The bonus scene from Untangling Knots Chapter 23: 'Mistletoe Mishap'! If you didn't read the story, that's okay, you don't really need to for this story, but you still should…**

**You just need to know that this is set in the time when there is a lot of tension – between Annabeth and Rachel and Percy and Annabeth. You'd do yourself a favor in reading Chapter 23. This is also AU. **

**Anyway, here you go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO. **

**Hope you enjoy!**

Percy's POV

"Alright, everyone! Let's get started!"

Silena clapped her hands together to get everyone's attention.

It was pretty late into the night. Most people had already left, as there wasn't much left to do. Those of us that stayed behind were getting ready for the little Secret Santa Silena had set up, just between us closer friends.

"Okay, so, who wants to start?"

Christmas is my favorite holiday and I was feeling in the spirit, so I raised my hand.

"I'll go first."

I walked to the tree and found my gift. I turned to the little semicircle of people around me.

"Okay, so I got Connor," he stepped forward. "Here you go."

Connor took the wrapped box from my hand and peeled the paper away. His eyes widened.

"Whoa! Dude!" He held up the box, "Walkie-talkies!"

I nodded. "Uh-huh. Because April Fool's Day is in only a few months and it's easier to pull pranks when we can communicate."

At the club, we broke out in full-fledged boys vs. girls prank wars on April Fool's Day and I figured these were a good way to stay in touch.

"Thanks, man."

Connor grabbed he gift. It was lumpy, poorly wrapped packaged. I knew everyone was anxious – Connor's gifts were… interesting.

"Luke! This is for you!"

I heard Luke groan slightly. He took the package and unwrapped it. He stared at the item sitting in his palms for a minute.

"Um…?"

"It's a macaroni necklace!" Connor declared proudly. "I figured the best gifts were the ones made from home, so I made it for you with all my love!"

Luke blinked. The rest of us held back some snickers.

"Thanks, I guess."

"Mm-hmm."

Luke's gift to Grover was a new set of reed pipes, which was nice of Luke, but I don't think he understood that Grover's playing didn't sound bad because the pipes were old.

Grover presented a bag to Thalia, who took it a little hesitantly. She opened it and pulled out a bottle of black nail polish.

"Thanks, Grover. But why is the bag so huge for nail polish?"

"There's another gift. Remember how you said you wanted that leather jacket?"

"Oh my gods! Grover! You didn't!"

She reached into the bag and pulled out something shapeless and fluffy.

"You seriously didn't," she muttered. It was a wool sweater.

"Of course I didn't. I don't do leather. I'm against that sort of thing. But I got you this sweater, which is even better. I went to a sheep farm and helped sheer the sheep and spun the wool myself. Merry Christmas."

Thalia stared at him before pulling him into a hug.

"Alright, my turn." Thalia didn't go to the tree. Instead, she reached into the front pocket of her ugly Christmas sweater and pulled something out that she kept hidden in her hand.

"Travis!"

He swallowed hard.

"Um, here, take this."

She held her hand out.

"You got me… a pack of gum?"

"No. Not a _whole_ pack. Jeez, you're expectant."

"You got me a _stick_ of gum?"

"My _last_ _one_! That's an amazing gift on my part, I don't give anyone gum ever, let alone my last piece!"

Travis sighed but reached for the last stick of gum that was still in its package. When he pulled the piece, though, he yanked his hand back.

"Ow! What the heck? It shocked me!"

Thalia cracked a smile. "That's what you get for sneaking a red sock in my white laundry. You don't deserve a stick of gum."

Travis rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

He pulled out something rectangular from under the tree.

"I had Katie."

Katie looked up, bewildered. I couldn't hide my smile. This was going to be interesting. I knew Travis had a thing for Katie. I also knew Katie wasn't particularly fond of him.

"Um, here. I-my dad's taken me a lot of places on vacation over this year and most of them were tropical islands. You know, with tropical flowers."

Katie gasped. She held up a green covered book. Inside, each page had the imprint of an exotic flower pressed into it. Wedged into the binding was the dried, original flower as well. Every page had a flower. The name and native land of the flower was printed neatly under the imprint.

"Travis… This is incredible. Thank you."

The smile she gave him was the sweetest she'd probably ever given him. It might've also been the first one. I saw him blush lightly.

Katie gave Juniper her gift – a perfume she'd made up herself with various scents extracted from plants in her garden.

Juniper gave Silena a hair pin with a rose made from silk.

Silena got Rachel a pair of designer jeans.

I was a little nervous. Rachel, Annabeth and I were the only people left. I was hoping Rachel got me a gift. If she got Annabeth… Well, Rachel didn't know Annabeth's taste very well. She might end up without her head.

"My gift is for Annabeth!"

Oh, boy.

Annabeth nervously stepped forward.

"Annabeth, you're a beautiful girl. I'm not saying you need this to be pretty, I think this would just help highlight what you naturally have!"

Uh-oh.

Annabeth looked down, horrified, into the bag.

"I got you a whole set of makeup from CoverGirl's newest collection! I hope you like!"

Annabeth forced herself to smile. "Uh, thanks, Rachel. Isn't that a little out of the price range, though?"

Rachel waved her hand dismissively. "It's your turn Annabeth. And there's only one person your gift could be for."

She looked at me. She still seemed a little upset about earlier and the mistletoe thing.

"Right. Here you go, Percy."

Annabeth handed me a bag.

I pulled out something round-ish and wrapped in tissue paper. When I unwrapped it, I found a conch shell.

"I know you've always wanted one but could never get your hands on one so… Well, when I saw it one year on vacation, I grabbed it. When I read your name on the slip of paper, I was glad I had taken it."

"Thank you." And I meant that. I really had always wanted to blow a conch shell but I'd never seen one.

"Well?" Silena encouraged me. "Give it a blow!"

At first, it didn't sound so good, but with some tries, I got a steady sound out of the conch.

"Okay! That's everyone! Thanks for coming, guys! Merry Christmas!" Silena dismissed us.

As I was leaving, I stopped in the hallway for a minute. I examined the conch more carefully. It was a creamy white color, smooth and elegant. It was beautiful.

I turned it over in my hands and that's when I saw that Annabeth had written on it, in her graceful handwriting:

_Blow the conch, as loud and long as you can. When you hear that sound… That's how strong our friendship is, and how long it'll last – no matter what. _

I almost stopped breathing. It was a simple phrase, but it meant so much to me.

I raised the conch to my lips and blew. The sound was a little pathetic. But I didn't want my friendship with Annabeth to be pathetic, so I tried again.

This time, it came out strong and long, like how our friendship is.

"Careful, there. I'd hate for you to burst those last remaining brain cells with the effort."

I looked over at Annabeth. She smiled faintly.

"Thank you," I said. I wanted to say something as meaningful as what she wrote, but her beauty was making my brain turn to mush. Her smile was going to burst my last remaining brain cells faster than blowing on this conch as hard as I can.

"You're welcome. Oh, hey. What do you know? Mistletoe."

She was looking over my head. I looked up, too, and sure enough, there ti was, right above our heads.

I cleared my throat. "Well… Tradition's tradition."

She laughed. "I suppose it is."

Annabeth leaned in. She pressed a soft kiss to my cheek.

I wanted to argue that that was cheating, but her touch had paralyzed me.

"Merry Christmas, Percy."

She turned and walked away.

"Merry Christmas," I muttered, a little late.

I touched my cheek.

Maybe our friendship wasn't as strong as it used to be, but it could be again. It would take time. It'd be a slow process.

For now, though, I'll just blow the conch and touch my cheek and relish the feeling of our little mistletoe mishap.

(Because she totally cheated.)

**A/N: Okay, I know what you're thinking. **

**The conch shell thing was kind of lame but it was the best I could come up with. Can you tell I just read Lord of the Flies?**

**Not the greatest thing I've ever written.**

**But… Well, I really don't have any justification. **

**I hope it was good enough, though. **

**It was originally supposed to be Humor/Friendship genre, but it turned more into a Friendship/Hurt/Comfort genre so… You know me, loving those sappy, bittersweet endings. **

**That reminds me – if you didn't read my one=shot Sensations and you liked this little bittersweet ending, go check it out!**

**Alright, well, I need a nap. I ate way too many Christmas cookies. **

**Merry Christmas!**

**- Promise**

**P.S. Reviews make great presents (hint-hint) **


End file.
